Doug's Cookin'
"Doug's Cookin'" is the first part of the eleventh episode of season one of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug Funnie is paired up with Patti Mayonnaise for a cooking competition, but Patti admits to Doug that she can't cook. Recap Intro The episode begins with the students of Bluffington laughing at the overcooked, runny dough expanding as it emerges through the oven. Doug and Porkchop attempt to beat down the expanding dough, but are about to be sucked in. Main Episode The episode starts in Ms. Wingo's class when Ms. Wingo puts the students in pairs to work on a cooking recipe for the bake-off tomorrow. The duo who makes the most original and tastiest dish win win the bake-off contest. Skeeter gets paired with Beebe and Doug fantasizes himself as a chef. Doug's imagination: Doug is demonstrating the technique of grilling a cheese sandwich while speaking in a French accent. He places a slice of cheese between the slices of bread and places them on the pan. When it finishes cooking, he places it back on the plate and an impressed Patti congratulates him as he holds the plate in his hand. Back in reality, Doug gets paired with Patti. Patti explains that she is less enthusiastic about the bake-off due to her poor cooking skills, stating that she permeated her house with smoke the last time she tried. So Patti suggests that the two should cook something tonight. Due to their being an odd number of students in the class, Roger is picked as Ms. Wingo's partner, much to the bully's disgust. At his house inside his kitchen, Doug prepares to make everything perfect before Patti comes over by finding the right recipe, something less rudimentary and, at the same time, less exhaustive, as well as something unique, but familiar. So Porkchop suggests that Doug asks Mr. Dink for a cookbook to borrow. Mr. Dink introduces him to Julia (voice and similar to Julia Child), his kitchen cooking unit. He later offers Doug his cookbook (as well as a carrot to go with it) and Doug decides to make a carrot cake. But when Patti comes over to cook with Doug, her inept cooking skills causes problems for the two's impending recipe and Patti decides to call in sick tomorrow. But Doug refuses, saying that he and Patti are in it together. So he cancels the cake recipe and after looking at a pizza commercial, he instead decides to make a pizza, believing that Patti would do great on the recipe. The next day, everyone is cooking their recipes for their dish. Beebe has Skeeter doing the work for their dish and Ms. Wingo leaves Roger to make banana pudding as she takes care of a problem in the kitchen. Doug and Patti make their pizza and cook it in the oven as Patti gets the hang of cooking. Meanwhile, Beebe and Skeeter's apple pie is baking in the oven and Skeeter, all worn out from the assiduous work he did on his own, falls asleep. Roger fails on his banana pudding recipe and takes it to a trash can to dump it. Doug and Patti successfully cook their pizza and take it out of the oven. As they attempt to take it to the counter, they bump into Roger and drop their pizza. The pizza lands on the ground okay, but it becomes ruined when the banana pudding falls on top of it. Doug and Patti set the banana pudding-covered pizza on the counter and walk away disappointed. Skeeter wakes up to the smell and runs to Doug and Patti, telling them how great their banana pizza is and that everyone loves it. Ms. Wingo gives Doug and Patti accolade for their dish, saying that it is creative and original. When asked how they came up with it, Doug responds that it was an accident. Doug is later at home eating his banana, using pizza sauce as dip while writing in his journal about how everyone loved his and Patti's banana pizza and that Patti said they made a great team. Doug then asks Porkchop how the pizza that is getting cooked is coming and it starts to overflow from the oven. The episode ends with Doug and Porkchop running from the overflowing dough that floods the house. Characters present *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Roger Klotz *Ms. Wingo *Mr. Dink *Porkchop Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light